Canterbury Tales
Canterbury Tales is a stage musical. Cast *Michael Logan - The Host *Kenneth J. Warren - The Miller *Nicky Henson - Nicholas/Damian/The Young Squire *Billy Boyle - Absalon/The Young Knight *Gay Soper - Alisoun/May *Wilfrid Brambell - The Old Man/Old January *Jessie Evans - The Wife of Bath *Pamela Charles - The Prioress Plot The musical took five tales from the Canterbury Tales and told them with song and humour. These were; The Miller's Tale; The Nun's Priest's Tale; The Steward's Tale; The Merchant's Tale; and The Wife of Bath's Tale. In addition, Chaucer's Prologue and Epilogue were spoken. The purpose behind these stories was that Harry Bailey, one of the main characters, declares that each pilgrim should tell a tale on the way to Canterbury so that the ride would be more enjoyable. "The Miller's Tale" is about a man named Nicholas, who studied astrology and the art of love at Oxford. Nicolas boards with a wealthy man named John who has a very attractive eighteen-year-old wife named Alisoun. John is highly possessive and very jealous of anyone who even speaks to his wife. One day, Alisoun and Nicholas meet while the husband is away. Nicholas grabs Alisoun and asks her to sleep with him, at first she is reluctant, but after she realises how sweet he is she agrees. However, Alisoun is afraid that her husband John might find out even though Nicholas acts like nothing bad will come of the affair. Unfortunately for Nicholas, he isn't the only one that fancies Alisoun. A very merry man named Absolon also desires her and serenades her and buys her gifts every day. Although Absolon showers her with gifts, Alisoun's heart really belongs to Nicholas. So Nicholas devises a plan to get the husband and Absolon away from Alisoun. He fools the old man into believing that there is going to be a flood. However, when the time comes the old man makes a fool of himself and the whole town is there to witness. "The Wife of Bath's Tale" is about 'What women most desire'. A poor, ugly, old widow saves the life of a young Knight and magically transforms back to a beautiful young wife after a kiss. This tale is very close to that of "The Frog Prince". The Merchant's Tale is like a Fabliau. Here one can find Chaucer's most elaborate display of rhetorical art. Musical numbers *"Song of Welcome" – Host *"Canterbury Day" – Pilgrims *"Darling, Let Me Teach You How To Kiss" – Absalon *"I Have A Noble Cock" – Nicholas *"Pater Noster" – Nicholas, Alisoun and Carpenter *"There's The Moon" – Nicholas, Alisoun *"It Depends on Where You're At" – Nun, Wife of Bath and Chorus *"Love Will Conquer All" – Prioress, Nun and Chorus *"Beer Is Best" – John, Alan, Miller, Molly and Chorus *"Come on And Marry Me, Honey" – Wife of Bath *"Where Are The Girls of Yesterday?" – Host and Chorus *"If She Has Never Loved Before" – January *"I'll Give My Love A Ring" – Damien and May *"Pear Tree" – May, Proserpina, January, Damian and Pluto *"I Am All Ablaze" – Squire *"What Do Women Want?" – Knight *"April Song" – Village Girls *"Love Will Conquer All" (reprise) - Company Category: Stage musicals